


Teamwork

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [19]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bottom Logan, Come as Lube, Dildos, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is dead tired after a mission and his lovers help him relax.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: silicone love! I love writing about my ot3, even if it's hard and I don't do it often XD
> 
> Also written for the Italian challenge Maritombola, prompt 13: X, Y e Z sono sempre stati grandi amici, ma forse non sono solo questo. (X, Y and Z have always been great friends, but maybe they're not just friends)

Logan had just come back from a mission and he was dead tired. All he wanted to do was sleep for a whole week, so he went to his room.

When he opened the door he found that he wasn’t going to be alone: Ororo and Kurt were already there.

-Welcome back. You look tired, love.- Storm greeted him.

-I am.- Logan simply replied, half-smiling to his lovers.

-Then we should help you relax, mein Lieber.-

They all grinned.

-I’m _so_ lucky!- Wolverine said, chuckling with the others.

-Get naked.-

Ororo’s order was promptly followed, the Canadian’s costume being thrown in an angle with his briefs. The goddess cast a light rain and breeze on him, washing her lover faster than any shower could.

-You can lay on the bed while we undress.- she conceded.

Logan obeyed immediately, resting his head on a pillow and licking his lips as he looked at the others removing their clothes.

They climbed on the bed at his sides, leaning over him to kiss and caress him.

Wolverine had spread his arms to hug them both, alternating between kissing one or the other. It was so good that he feared he was dreaming, but a pinch on his nipple confirmed him that it was real.

He moaned in pleasure when his lovers moved their lips down, kissing and licking his neck. They stayed there for a minute before going further south, focusing on his nipples. They were also caressing Logan’s belly and thighs, making his hairs stand for the nice sensation.

The Canadian was quickly getting excited  at those blissful attentions, caressing the others’ heads as they cuddled him.

-Ah, fuck!- he said when they nibbled at him, pain turning immediately into pleasure.

-It’ll come, don’t be impatient.- Kurt teased him, sliding his hand on his inner thigh until it touched his balls.

They all chuckled, then Logan moaned again as his nipples got sucked.

Storm and Nightcrawler moved their lover’s hands to his head, smirking as the woman gave him another order.

-Keep them here. Grab the pillow if you want, but don’t move your hands.-

Wolverine nodded, placing them under the pillow on which his head was resting and grabbing it.

-Good boy.- she praised him.

They kept teasing his nipples until he whined, his dick as hard as a rock.

-Do you want more, mein Lieber?- Kurt asked mischievously.

-Yes! Please!- Logan replied in a needy tone.

The two chuckled, then they moved their mouths down, reaching his erection. They licked it slowly from its base to its tip, savouring the way Wolverine held his breath before letting out a loud moan.

At that point Ororo wrapped it with her lips and sucked, while Kurt spread the Canadian’s legs to reach his hole and lick it.

Logan howled in pleasure, shivering from head to toe. He tightened his grip on the pillow in order to resist the temptation to grab his lovers’ hair and keep them there, already feeling his orgasm build up inside him.

Kurt and Ororo were clearly doing their best to give him pleasure, their tongues moving skilfully on and in him.

Wolverine arched his back and trembled, his eyes fixed on his lovers.

-I’m gonna cum!- he warned them.

Storm moved away quickly while the German pushed his lover over the edge and made him reach his orgasm.

Logan couldn’t help but come, moaning loud and unloading on his own belly. He collapsed on the bed, panting.

Kurt cleaned his mouth, smirking at Ororo.

-I think you won’t need lube, meine Liebe, he just gave you some.- he said.

-Oh, you’re naughty, love. I like it.-

They chuckled.

The woman opened a drawer in the closest night stand and took a strap-on with an extra dildo inside for her. She wore it and looked into Logan’s widened pupils before lubing it with his semen.

-Fuck, I’m hard again.- he panted.

-You’re such a perv, mein Lieber!-

-Yeah, no shit!-

They all laughed.

-Let’s change position, shall we? We deserve some pleasure too, don’t we, Logan?- Ororo suggested mischievously.

-Yes, ma’am!-

Storm and Nightcrawler helped their lover turn around, placing a pillow under his chest to make him more comfortable.

-I hope you’re ready to get filled both ways.- Ororo whispered in Logan’s ear.

The latter shivered in anticipation, pushing his hips back towards her and opening his mouth to take his tongue out.

-I think he’s ready.- Kurt joked.

As the woman penetrated him slowly, the German rubbed his erection on Wolverine’s tongue.

The Canadian moaned in pleasure, stretching his neck to get more.

-Easy, mein Lieber. We’re not in a hurry.-

Logan whined, grabbing his hips to pull him closer and suck him. He couldn’t stand any more teasing!

Kurt sighed in pleasure, caressing Wolverine’s hair and smirking at Ororo.

She started to thrust inside Logan, slowly at first but gradually increasing her pace. She sighed too as the movements gave as much pleasure to her as to him.

The latter was unashamedly moaning despite having his mouth full, working hard to give Nightcrawler all the pleasure he could give him.

They were all moving their hips towards their lover, panting and groaning to express how much they were enjoying the moment.

As their arousal grew their movements got more frantic and needy, and their voices louder.

Kurt was the one who came first, holding Logan’s head tight against his crotch to unload deep in his throat.

That roughness and all the stimulation he was getting drew Wolverine over the edge again, making him come on the sheets and shiver from head to toe.

Ororo reached her orgasm after a moment, throwing her had back and letting out a loud moan.

They stood still for some seconds, enjoying their post-orgasm, then Kurt and Storm pulled out of their lover and collapsed beside him.

-I’m so, _so_ lucky.- Logan panted.

He smirked as he wrapped his arms around them to pull them closer, kissing them both before resting his head on the pillow.

They snuggled up against each other, making sure to be touching everyone, then they fell asleep.


End file.
